realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Uncapped spells
The following is a list of Uncapped spells: *Consumptive Field (and its Greater brother) are most obvious, granting you half again as much CL and +2 Str per point of boost. *Kelpstrand grapples a number of targets in range, and its grapple bonus is CL+BAB+Wis. Sure, it has issues with FoM, but so does Black Tentacles. *Burning Blood requires you to have a breath weapon, but it deals your CL in energy damage as a backlash effect. *Wounding Whispers deals 1d6+CL sonic damage as a backlash. *Mountain Stance provides your CL as a bonus against a laundry list of undesirable movement effects so long as you're on the ground. *Divine Retaliation is yet another backlash effect, but this time uses your CL as part of its attack bonus. *Improvisation grants double your CL as a pool of luck points to be used on various checks. *Venomfire makes your poisonous attacks also deal 1d6/CL acid damage. *Dragonsight grants darkvision and blindsense (not great, I know) proportional to your CL. *Power Leech, assuming you can wait long enough, grants an enhancement bonus to an ability score equal to the number of rounds it affects some other creature. Oh, and the duration on said other creature is one round/CL. Extend it (via the metamagic) for more fun. *Algid Enhancement: (Frostburn) A Cleric spell, and not a domain spell, so kinda hard to get in your arcane spell list. But this is pure gold. You gain a deflection bonus to AC, temporary hit points, enhancement bonus on attack rolls and unnamed bonus os saves versus fire, all based on CL and all uncapped. With a CL of 45, that's +16 to AC, 1d8+15 hit points, +16 to attacks and +17 on saves versus fire. Oh, duration is 24 hours. You do need the cold subtype, though. *Blasphemy/Holy Word: (PHB) You need Arcane Disciple and Wis 17 to get this (and you can't be neutral)... but it's totally worth it (and gamebreaking) when you get it. You can get an auto-kill, NO SAVE, on any creatures with up to caster level-10 Hit Dice. It's also an area effect and has other uses. Did I mention it's an area kill with NO SAVE? *Cloud of Knives: (PHB II) Each round as a free action, attacks one target with a dagger for 1d4 + CL/3 (max +5) dmg with an attack bonus of caster level + Int/Cha. Add Hunter's Eye for massive ownage. *Hunter's Eye: (PHB II) Sneak Attack = 1/3 of your CL. 15d6 extra damage? Yes, please. *Maw of Chaos: (Spell Compendium) A 9th-level Abjuration (double duration for Abjurant Champion). Uncapped area damage with a Will save to avoid dazing for CL rounds is already pretty good, but with high Caster Level it's amazing. Does not affect chaotic creatures. *Mind Poison: (Spell Compendium) A poison that deals 1d10 Wisdom damage with a DC equal to 1/2 your caster level plus Int/Cha. Not overpowering, but interesting. Lots of things are immune to poison, though. *Phantasmal Thief: (Spell Compendium) Gives a whole new meaning to spellthief. Stealing was never so easy... *Steeldance: (Spell Compendium) A pair of bladed weapons (restricted to swords or daggers, but not by size or anything, so it could be two Colossal greatswords, I guess) attack with a bonus equal to caster level + Int/Cha. Could be used to disarm and other stuff even if you can't use ridiculously sized weapons. *Wings of Flurry: (Races of the Dragon) Uncapped area force damage. Nothing resists force damage (it even affects incorporeal people). Your only problem is evasion - enter Spellwarp Sniper... *Body Outside of Body: (Complete Arcane) is a level 7 Wujen spell that creatures one duplicate for every 5 caster levels. Its not that amazing, but it doesn't have a cap... Actually, if you cast Giant Size first, its pretty crazy. *Earthen Grasp (Complete Arcane/Spell Compendium) has a BAB = your caster level and Str = 14 + 2/3 CL. That can give Strength scores up in the 30s easy with the most basic of the suggested builds. *Sword of Deception (Complete Arcane/Spell Compendium) also has a BAB = caster level, and it can make full attacks. Its damage is fairly weak, but it stacks save penalties pretty high, and it also may be able to make disarm checks... *Darts of Life (Complete Champion) is a level 5 Cleric spell (so obviously its a challenge), but if you use a Full-round action, you can heal someone (or harm an undead) for (uncapped) CLd8s. (There's also no save for undead, though it does require an RTA). *Otiluke's Suppressing Field (Complete Mage) can shut down a lot of spells, especially given its amazingly high DC (11 + CL), though, obviously, its no AMF. *Ferocity of Sanguine Rage (Dragon Magic) gives you +1/2 CL on melee damage rolls for CL/rounds. I'm amazed nobody caught this one yet. Seems like it ought to be a staple of gish builds (which makes me afraid it was errataed or reprinted sucky or something). Excellent find, mlpindustries! *Black Tentacles (PHB/SRD): The BAB isn't capped, thus neither is the grapple check. *Divine Power (PHB/SRD): Although the BAB and Strength bonuses are capped, the temporary HP are not. You can get it with Arcane Disciple. *Hammer of Righteousness (Book of Exalted Deeds): Think Wings of Flurry. Now think of it with a Fortitude save. Now think of it dealing d8's against evil targets. If you can think that, you just thought of Hammer of Righteousness. Category:Spells